


I'm Sorry For Jumping In But Please Just Fucking Drive

by writtingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is a little puppy who fought for the weaker people, M/M, first encounter, nice guy ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtingmuke/pseuds/writtingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "I'm sorry for jumping into your car but please drive so we can both avoid the fucking police" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry For Jumping In But Please Just Fucking Drive

**Author's Note:**

> some cashton for yall, and if you guys happen to know iwritealott on wattpad please tell her that her works are gold and I love her. Thank You.

The weather was too hot and the sky was too bright, too cheerful for Ashton liking. He was sweating and weak, all he wanted was his bed. And a cold shower before bed because everything suffocated him, the AC in his workplace broke down and he can't pull his sleeves up, or even unbuttoned his work shirt because the manager would glare and give him a full, 10 minutes talk about the importance of looking good. So he had to wear the thick, dark polo shirt all night until the end of his shift. Night time supposed to be cool but it was wrecking him down. His night was sweaty and hot air puffed in his face as he turn on the little fan on his check out station. He was literally suffering.

Seriously, why was he still there? The store paid him poorly and the people he worked with were mostly assholes. They stole his food a few times and mocking his height just because he does not looking all tall like other Australian. Do they ever saw an Australian? His height was normal, 5 foot 9 is tall. Ashton huffed, after working all night in a stuffy shop, he finally left the workplace at 9 am. Shortly after he left the building Luke immediately called him, he want a fucking lift to his fancy school because his boyfriend of two years just came back from his night shift, well guessed what Luke? Ashton too was just finished his shitty night shift.

Ashton pulled the cigarettes carton and flicked the box until one cigarette slide out. Luke gonna nag at him but Luke also made him wait on the side of the road for an hour, so fuck Luke. He placed the brown bud of the cigarette in between his lips and leaned forward to the dashboard, chest bumped into the steering wheel to fish his lighter of his back pocket when suddenly the small car wobbled and someone literally climbed into his car—what the fuck?—Ashton taken aback, his passenger door was slammed hard and the person next to him panted, chest heaved drastically and sweats ran down from his forehead.

“Move!” He yelled and Ashton was still in shocked, his back crushed against the door and the cigarette on his lips fall to the laps. Lips parted while his eyes popped out. The guy simultaneously look on the outside and his face, they both were confused as fuck.

“Sir I really am in a major- major trouble and fucking fuck you need to move or—“ The boy next to him suddenly ducked to his laps when he look at the side mirror, almost pushing his tall self under the dashboard. Ashton saw a couple of people ran on the sidewalk and chanted something about free education, they were wearing the same tee shirt as him. “God, Move! Or I swear to the lord in heaven I’m gonna chock you and push you outside and steal this fucking car-“ And once Ashton saw the two cops trailing behind the other youths he immediately stepped on the gas and his car drifted on the road. Moving so fast the tyres made a screech sound as they parted.

Ashton passed the teenagers with the same clothes as the younger boy, they were cornered by a bunch of cops but still chanting ‘free education, secures the future’ and honestly, it was so funny because the only thing that’ll be waiting for them is just a slap on the wrist maybe a night in the prison but the prison sometimes serves some good food and once their family members come they are free to go. Its not a big deal until he realised – “Do you just threatened me back there?” He spoke, calmly drove his car into the nearest highway. He look at the boy and his head leaned on the headrest and his eyes shut tightly, he was still panting but it’s not as fast as before.

“Sorry dude, I was desperate.” He open his eyes and look at Ashton with a wide grin, Ashton huffed but a slight smile formed on his lips.

“It was uncalled for but yeah I understand” Ashton look at him and he just realised the lip piercing on his bottom lip, some hair pasted on his forehead and sweats were still running down his face so Ashton turn the AC a little bit higher. The younger boy smile gratefully and immediately leaned forward to the small ventilator on the dashboard. Feeling the cool air on his face.

The car was silence and Ashton doesn’t know where they were heading. He could just send the younger lad to his college, he must be in college right?—but going to his college means taking the same road as Luke’s apartment and Luke might be waiting for him alone, on the curb, yeah he wasn’t going to call Luke because he just fucking ditch his bestfriend alone and surely Luke will, again, nag at him so no. He wasn’t going to come back to Luke or send the younger guy back to his college.

He could brought the boy to his apartment which only took 10 minutes from here but then again, the boy was chased by cops in an illegal rally, as dope as it sound he couldn’t risk his apartment being raided by a bunch of cops. His record was clean, free from any illegal crime. He doesn’t smoke weed or any illegal smokes. His first boost was exactly on the night he turns 18 which was a long time ago. He never shop lifted, never punch someone in the face even when the person was as annoying as his manager. He was the textbook nice guys. The boy next to him surely wasn’t, with piercing on his lips and—what the fuck? Is that a tattoo? Oh Lord, he felt a string, invisible hand wrapped around his neck, choking his throat slowly.

Ashton cleared his throat, “Wh-where should I drop you?” His voice squeaks a little and the boy’s eyes widened and he snickers some giggle, clearing his throat and rubbed his palms together.

“Man, I’m not dangerous.” Ashton glanced to him feeling shock because his voice was soft. With the Australian accents (he used to have a very thick accent but living in America happen), “M’ Calum, and polices hate me”

“You joined an illegal rally of course they did” Calum laughed and rest his back on the soft seat, eyes dropped as the cool air lingers on his skin. “I’m Ashton by the way”

“Okay Ashton by the way—“ _Funny_ , yeah. Calum laughed while Ashton just rolled his eyes “You can drop me on the next exit, I’ll take the bus to my college.” Ashton nodded and turn on the radio, he glanced to the clock on the dashboard, feeling a tad guilty as he remembers that Luke maybe still standing alone on the side of the road, lips jutted and face tensed, waiting for his ride to his first class. But then he remembers how Luke would always choose Michael over him. And left him third-wheeling on their dates.

His shoulder tensed as he drove, body almost failing as he remembers he doesn’t even eat anything since last night, his colleague stole his food again. He sighed  “Can we like have some food first, I literally skip dinner and breakfast my body is going to shut down if I starve myself any longer.” Ashton turn to Calum and the boy’s eyes beamed, a small smile tugged his lips and he nodded a few time, eagerly.

Ashton kind of want to wrap Calum in a soft, warm blanket and cradle him to sleep.

 

**

 

They spend exactly 2 hours in McDonald. And Calum paid for their food.

They talked about everything, Ashton now knows that Calum's an activist//socialist and a slightly feminist. In short, Calum was a superhero, he fought for the weaks hence explain why the cops hate him. Roughly, he end up in the prison every weekend for the past two years, it amusing though because Calum talked with big words, talking about some world issues while looking all smart and he loves listening to Ashton dumb views about something so small like _“why does the ketchup darker than the chili sauce when ketchup wasn’t spicy all? Does he need the dark shade to mock people? To fool the spicy stuff lovers_? _No one knew”_ And while Ashton mutters something oh so stupid Calum would just laugh and rolled with him.

Ashton loves talking to Calum and he rarely like people or talking.

So when the late-late brunch finished and they both were ready to leave the place, Ashton felt a little sad. “So where am I supposed to send you?” He smile, both hand on the top of his car, Calum eyes squinted and he bite his lips. He also put his hand on the roof of the car with one hand on the door.

“I told you, I’m gonna ride the bus. Just let me pick my stuf—“

“No silly, I’m gonna send you home. C’mon get in” And again, the boy’s eyes beamed making Ashton giggled a little, Calum was the type of guy who was supper easy to please. When Ashton wasn’t like that, the older guy was hard on everyone. Michael and Luke always complained about his birthday and Christmas gift and end up buying him the fridge magnets. When Ashton let him choose the music his mind was again blew, the kid choose Greenday, The Neighbourhood and some sappy songs from Bon Iver but Ashton approved that even if he was not a fan of sappy sad songs.

When he dropped Calum infront of his dorm's building he immediately give his number;-

" _Don't go illegal rally again kid, I'm not always going to save you"_

_"Nah, I'll take the risk, its kinda what I do"_

_"If this going to happen again maybe you should let me know" Calum bit his bottom lips, when Ashton reach for the pen and quickly wrote down his numbers on Calum's sign the younger boy smile adorably. Ashton giggled and said his goodbye once he finished._

Calum called him exactly after ten minutes. 

 

**

(2 years later)

It was sunday, Ashton lean on the front of his car. His legs crosson his ankle while he inhale the smoke, feeling warm smokes seeps into his lungs. He's wearing all black again today, patiently waiting for the rally to end. Its been two years and he never loves someone as he loves Calum. The younger boy was already in his last semester in Law and he was going to work in his dad company after he graduates. Ashton was happy for him, now he can fight in the right ways not chanting and holding signs outside of a building demanding them to shut their project because they are going to ruin a historical building. Fighting with the universities for free books and cheaper foods. Ashton loves every single thing about Calum though. From the way he talked in sleeps to the way he iron his socks because he hates wrinkly socks and loved it when his feet warms and soft.

From afar, he could hear the sirens and he giggled to himself when the small groups infront of the bank scatters, tossing their signs and flags on the ground as everyone ran for their safety, it was funny really, they are not afraid of the cops, another arrest is going to cost most of them their degree and honestly, they doesn't want to spend another semester in college. And it includes Calum himself.

Ashton saw Calum run to him, with his black and white signs tuck under his arms and the flags flailing behind him. Ashton immediately flick the finished cigar and he climb inside his car, starting the engine and waiting for his boyfriend with a fond smile on his face. Calum jump inside after a few minutes and toss his stuff to the back seats, he quickly peck his boyfriend on his lips a few time. "Go! Go!" Ashton just freeze on his seat, eyes fondly on Calum and a smile carve on his face. Calum's eyes wide and he yell again.

"For fuck sake move! Ashton!" The sirens are getting louder and Ashton quickly pull his boyfriend's neck closer, kissing him passionately. Calum kiss him back and a smile while at it.

"I fucking love you Cal" Ashton pull away slightly and Calum beamed, kissing the corner of his lips,

"Me too" Calum kiss Ashton again, his hand cupping Ashton's cheeks and he kiss the older guy hard, he smile on Ashton's lips. "can you fucking step on the gas or I swear to the lord in heaven I’m gonna chock you and push you outside and steal this fucking car "

They both laugh so hard as Ashton drive away from the scene, honestly though they never thought this could happen. A small rebels demand him to drive away from the police and now he's falling so deep for Calum its crazy, Ashton doesn't complained though. His boyfriend is nice, smart, independence and good looking he actually win in life and he loves every second of it.


End file.
